


Хороший Спектр

by fandom_MassEffect, Salome



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Авитус не умеет в чувства, но только не тогда, когда это касается Мэйсена.





	Хороший Спектр

Авитус замечал, что капитан посматривает на него с одобрением, и его это беспокоило.

Дело было не в текущей и не в прошлой должности, тем более, что это еще как посмотреть, кто старше по званию: отмеченный многочисленными наградами командир дредноута из Шестого флота или Спектр Галактического совета. К служебным обязанностям это вообще не относилось.

Просто Деа Претон была вдовой на пару лет старше Авитуса, и дружелюбное внимание с ее стороны по всей вероятности означало, что вскоре ему предстояло давать малоприятное объяснение. Он то и дело ловил на себе ее внимательный взгляд, да еще зачастую сопровождаемый теплой улыбкой, и на душе у него становилось заранее тоскливо.

Это не значило, что он стыдился Мэйсена — всего лишь терпеть не мог рассказывать о своих чувствах посторонним, а их отношения касались только их самих и больше никого.

Так что когда капитан попросила его зайти в ее каюту после вахты, он не подал виду, но внутренне взвыл от тоски. Мэйсена, как нарочно, на месте не было, так что Авитус не исключал, что ему вообще не поверят, решат, что его склонности — всего лишь выдуманный предлог, чтобы отказать в близости, не теряя раскраски. Он, разумеется, не думал всерьез, что Деа проигнорирует отказ, или затаит злобу, или что-нибудь еще в таком роде, она все-таки турианка честная и принципиальная. Но вся область чувств и личных взаимоотношений для Авитуса до сих пор, несмотря на успешный опыт долгого эксклюзивного партнерства, была темным лесом, и он против воли начинал заранее воображать в нем какие-нибудь ужасы — а Мэйсена, который мог бы поставить ему мозги на место, не оказалось рядом и на вызовы он не отвечал.

А он ведь ее знает сто лет, думал он, уже прикладывая руку к дверному замку, почему объясняться должен я, а не он? Дверь отъехала в сторону, и за ней были голоса, и смех, и запах сластей и спиртного — и Мэйсен, его Мэйсен, сидящий, перекинув ноги через подлокотник кресла, с ухмылкой салютующий ему бокалом.

— Входите, Рикс, мы уже заждались. Мэйсен говорит, вы любите хороск...

Одобрение Деи и многозначительные взгляды, как выяснилось, предназначались Авитусу только на счет того, подходит ли он Мэйсену, и следовало, в самом деле, раньше уточнить у него, насколько давно и хорошо он знаком с капитаном.

Они выпили за то, что «Натанус» вышел на расчетную скорость — еще несколько дней по корабельному времени, и он покинет пределы Галактики, и пора будет ложиться в долгий сон.

— ...К сожалению, нельзя ваши криокапсулы поставить рядом — принцип одной корзины. Но пользуйтесь уж свободой, пока есть возможность.

— О чем это вы, капитан? — уточнил Авитус, тщательно строя невинное лицо. Мэйсен только хмыкнул.

— О том, что необязательно обжиматься по углам, как кадеты-первогодки, когда к вашим услугам весь корабль. Хотя… что это я, обжимайтесь, раз есть с кем.

— Она имеет в виду, что знает о нас, Ави.

— Я все-таки командир этого корабля, было бы странно, если бы я не знала.

Авитусу, как обычно стало немного не по себе от такого открытого обсуждения его личной жизни, и он поспешил сменить тему:

— Можно мне еще вашего превосходного хороска?

— Ну разумеется! Приятно встретить настоящего ценителя, — ответила Деа с явным удовольствием.

Мэйсен только плечами пожал:

— Ох уж эти ваши колониальные вкусы!

— Да что бы ты понимал, неженка столичная, — усмехнулся в ответ Авитус.

Мэйсен возмутился шутливо:

— Па-апрашу без переходов на личности.

А Деа покачала головой и засмеялась:

— И как вы только познакомились?

* * *

 

Челнок Авитуса лег на орбиту Шаньси.

Он поморгал устало, почесал себя за мандибулами, чтобы кровь прилила к мозгу — суеверие, конечно, но ему всегда помогало — и еще раз перепроверил данные. Вывод был однозначным — след ведет сюда. Только этого ему не хватало, можно подумать, мало конфликтов связано с этой планетой, теперь еще нужно давать объяснения человеческим властям о том, что именно заинтересовало на этой спорной когда-то территории Спектра Совета. Турианского Спектра, при том.

В который раз Авитус порадовался, что отправился в путь один. Конечно, будь у него второй пилот, он бы сейчас был бодр и готов трясти перед хуманами спектровским допуском или, например, пытаться взломать коды орбитальной охраны, чтобы сесть незамеченным — что одна, что другая перспектива его не вдохновляла. Так что сейчас он, пользуясь тем, что ему все равно необходим отдых, собирался поставить челнок на автопилот и уснуть часа на три-четыре, позволить системе пока пособирать данные. Утро вечера мудренее, нет смысла срывать плод дерева тиво, пока он не упадет сам — слишком жесткая кожура, не учи головастика читать и писать, ну и так далее. Но вообще-то дело было не в народных мудростях со всех концов Галактики, восхваляющих терпение, а в чутье Спектра, которое говорило Авитусу, что стоит немного выждать.

Он погасил свет в кабине и мгновенно уснул.

Как ни странно, Авитуса привела на Шаньси недавняя разработка волусовских ученых. Изначально коммерческий проект Элкосс Комбайн по генерации портативно-адаптивного силового поля, которое должно было заменить стесняющие движения скафандры, добился лишь ограниченного успеха — поле им получить удалось, но генератор для него был размером с жилой модуль, и ни о каком портативном применении не могло быть и речи. Однако ни на что не похожие свойства новооткрытого поля заинтересовали сперва правительство Ируне, которое взяло разработку под свое крыло, а вскоре после того — Турианскую Иерархию, которая первым делом наложила на все данные режим строжайшей секретности, потом попыталась исследования прикрыть за щедрые отступные. А потом единственный рабочий прототип был похищен, и таким образом к разработке было привлечено внимание Галактического совета, а сразу вслед за ним — Авитуса, которому и было приказано с ним разобраться.

Сочетание характерного аммиачного спектрального рисунка с парадоксальным поведением элемента ноль давало совершенно определенный след, хотя и недостаточно четкий, чтобы из космоса можно было определять местонахождение генератора точнее, чем в планетарном масштабе. Ничего, за время на орбите, понадеялся Авитус, просыпаясь, он как раз должен был уловить достаточно излучения, чтобы уточнить координаты своей цели.

Едва продрав глаза, он включил терминал — и действительно, рассеянный, но без проблем сводимый к единому вектору след частиц указывал приблизительно в направлении Гаоцзу, столицы и главного космопорта. Авитус наложил карту на панораму планеты, открывающуюся через лобовое стекло. Много зелени — возможно, уроженцу Палавена было бы слишком много, а на его личный вкус в самый раз — кроме того, воодушевляло, что повсюду, куда достигал взгляд, была твердая почва. По крайней мере, на этот раз, что бы ни произошло, не придется драться на плавучей платформе.

Так, что там еще — население… торговый оборот… патрулирует эскадра коммодора Дрешер, Авитус мысленно вздрогнул, вчитался — а, нет, это дочь. А в датунском районе, сообщила ему бегущая строка на терминале, стоит лагерь Черной Стражи.

Это было интересно. И как только хуманы согласились допустить их сюда? Или они работают под прикрытием? А что, строительно-восстановительный отряд, ведет работы в рамках репараций по мирному договору, а чем они на самом деле занимаются, хуманам знать незачем. Авитус бросил еще один короткий взгляд на свою трассировку. И расположены очень удобно, прямо по линии вектора.

Он даже не удостоверился лишний раз, что нужный район находится на дневной стороне, прежде чем связаться с командиром отряда.

Тот в особый восторг не пришел. Поинтересовался, каким делом Авитус занят.

— Секретная информация, уровень допуска Спектр, — ответил тот. — Послушайте, майор Илос. Мне очень неловко обращаться и все такое, но мне нужен кто-нибудь из ваших бойцов инженерного профиля. Прямо сейчас, немедленно. Уверен, у вас есть несколько, но если я ошибаюсь, только скажите. — И, в отчаянной попытке добавить хоть немного светскости беседе: — Кстати, а вы здесь на каком-то задании?

Послышались короткие переговоры, команды, чей-то плохо скрытый разочарованный вздох, гулкий стук брони и звук закрываемых застежек, обрывочные фразы: «...нравится не больше, чем тебе…», «...что мы должны выплясывать на цырлах по одному его…». Авитус поклясться был готов, что майор Илос забыл выключить микрофон не случайно.

Наконец майор снова обратился к Авитусу:

— Прикомандировал к вам лейтенанта-инженера Барро. И да, не могу раскрыть наше задание, — добавил он мстительно, — секретная информация.

Через полминуты инженер вышел на связь.

Судя по бодрому, деловому тону, вздыхал разочарованно все-таки не он:

— Мэйсен Барро. Можно просто Мэйсен, можно по фамилии, только хоть пару часов в моей жизни не обращайтесь ко мне «лейтенант-инженер» — я слышал, что у вас, Спектров, в этом плане свободные нравы. Что от меня ожидается? — У него был приятный, богатый обертонами голос, и Авитус заслушался его болтовней.

— Пересылаю вам спектрограмму, Барро, нужно проследить ее с поверхности, а я займусь тем же самым с орбиты.

— Насколько далеко проследить?

— До конечной точки. Возьмите аэрокар, на месте встретимся. — Авитусу любопытно было посмотреть на этого оптимистичного поклонника Спектровских вольностей.

Сам он пролистал на омни-туле возможные варианты прикрытия, в итоге не выбрал ни один: возможно, все-таки придется светить корочками, и тогда его внезапное появление на планете создаст инцидент, а что бы ни говорил Сарен, поддерживать мирные отношения с человечеством необходимо. Связался с космопортом Гаоцзу и запросил разрешение на посадку.

* * *

 

Дело на поверхности осложнялось тем, что после событий Инцидента у Ретранслятора 314 — орбитальных бомбардировок и оккупации — местные башням предпочитали бункеры. Выискать след под землей было бы не так-то просто, но то ли похитители не знали, насколько четко отслеживаются их перемещения, то ли надеялись — и не беспочвенно, — что сюда турианский флот не полетит, во избежание неприятностей с Советом. Последний всплеск выброса частиц наблюдался у одного из заглубленных в землю зданий, стоящего на отшибе — впрочем, все здания в столице стояли на солидном расстоянии друг от друга.

Здание оказалось то ли концертным залом, то ли клубом; афиша извещала о единственном концерте прославленной межрасовой группы, чьего названия Авитус никогда не слышал. Впрочем, он вообще не слишком разбирался в галактической музыке, потому что предпочитал песни со словами — и значит, вынужден был ограничиваться только творениями турианцев.

Судя по размеру платы за вход и виду охранников, это все-таки был клуб, причем из дорогих. Оно и к лучшему: пятьсот человек заложников — это не пятьдесят тысяч; Авитус сразу прикинул худшие варианты.

Куда идти дальше, было неясно. В помещении без инженерного софта для омни-тула можно было не надеяться считать след, а Барро еще не доехал до места. В ожидании Авитус заказал себе стакан какого-то приторно-сладкого коктейля и, опираясь на барную стойку, лениво сканировал идентификационные чипы посетителей, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Практически у всех присутствующих были электронные айди жителей Шаньси, постоянных или временных. Ну да, логично, если кто-то дает концерт в такой глуши, как эта планетка, значит, в остальной Галактике все на него уже сходили и не по разу.

К его удивлению, на него мало кто косился неприязненно, да и турианцев в зале хватало. Все-таки близость Шаньси к Аттическому Траверсу означала неизбежные торговые связи и формирующиеся личные, особенно с тех пор как партию войны прижали. Не все, что говорил Сарен, надо принимать за истину в последней инстанции, напомнил себе Авитус. Вот и турианская выпивка у них в баре есть, хоть и невкусная.

Наконец вышла группа, стоящие перед сценой зрители захлопали, сгрудились теснее, посетители за столиками повернули головы. Кто-то из них, подумал Авитус, глядя на сцену, если не все они, скорее всего замешан в краже генератора. Возможно, у группы есть еще менеджер, какая-то обслуга, но их пока не было в поле зрения. А от этих фонило так, что было видно даже на несовершенном сканере омни-тула Авитуса.

Саларианец занял место за ударными, прикрыл глаза, руками, плечами, рогами задавая ритм, который через миг выплеснулся в зал. Людей было целых двое. Один — или одна, будь проклят неявный человеческий половой диморфизм и привычка прятать главные признаки под одеждой, Авитус считал, что не так плохо натренировался различать пол хуманов, но тут не смог определить — взмахнул пятипалыми руками над человеческим же инструментом с сотней или около того черно-белых пластинок, и полилась отрывистая, хрустальная мелодия. Все-таки что-то есть в этой человеческой музыке, подумал Авитус.

Насчет пола второго человека можно было не сомневаться: мужской. Он так зазывно двигал бедрами, перебирая пальцами струны еще одного человеческого инструмента, что девушки, стоящие перед сценой, дружно ахали. Авитуса он, впрочем, не впечатлил. Нисколечки.

Тем временем юная турианка, стоящая на краю сцены, нервно стиснув руки, с таким видом, как будто не знала, как сюда попала, раскрыла рот. И голос полился: мощный, щедрый, красивый. Песня, конечно, была без слов, но Авитусу уже было все равно. Верхний регистр у певицы был сопрано, а обертона глубокие, басовые. С таким голосом надо в классической опере петь, думал Авитус, а не чесать с гастролями изнанку Галактики. Очень обидно будет, если она окажется виновной в краже генератора.

Танцовщицы-азари по краям сцены старались вовсю. Почему-то ни одно шоу в Галактике не обходилось без танцовщиц-азари. Одна из них, особенно щедро одаренная в районе груди, кажется, скоро должна сменить открытый костюм с блестками на что-нибудь сдержанное и деловое, влиться в ряды матрон и задуматься о будущем и о семье. Впрочем, лицо у нее было совсем юное, еще со следами чешуек на лбу, да и какая азарийская матрона захочет работать танцовщицей в баре?

* * *

 

Мэйсен Барро появился ближе к середине концерта. Омни-тул просигналил о сообщении, Авитус прочел его, перевел взгляд к дверям, запоздало подумав, что зря не озаботился заранее входным билетом и дресскодом для Барро, но тот, очевидно, предпочел взять дело в свои руки. Авитус во все глаза смотрел на своего собеседника.

Ничего удивительного, что его пустили без проблем — такой он был на вид ладный, опрятный, хороший собой. У Мэйсена Барро была светло-коричневая кожа и пластинки — с палавенской раскраской — и талия такая тонкая, что, кажется, можно в одну руку ухватить, длинный гребень и не менее впечатляющие шпоры. Но гребень просто выдающийся. Авитус осознал, что пялится, когда Мэйсен пригладил гребешок и застенчиво улыбнулся. Авитус отвел глаза, чтобы его не смущать, но все-таки наудачу слегка раздвинул мандибулы.

— Привет, — сказал Мэйсен, подойдя к наблюдательному посту за колонной, и Авитус снова уставился на его гребешок. — Рад знакомству. Может быть, перейдем на «ты»?

Авитус закивал.

— Можно я буду звать тебя Ави?

Авитус терпеть не мог, когда его так звали, но закивал еще усерднее. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал продолжать знакомство, а уж один вечер он как-нибудь стерпит, особенно если на кону стоит перспектива заняться сексом с таким красавчиком. А в том, что сигнал был именно об этом, Авитус не сомневался — опыта у него хватало.

Мэйсен между тем, очевидно, придя к тем же выводам, переключился на уже знакомый Авитусу деловой тон и вызвал на своем омни-туле считывающую программу. Поменял несколько параметров, дождался результата, еще поиграл с настройками, нахмурился, постучал пальцем по клавише перезагрузки.

— Что, виснет?

— Угу, — ответил Мэйсен сосредоточенно. — Слишком много параметров, не хватает памяти.

— Хочешь, запустим на моем?

— Ну не-ет, — протянул Мэйсен с ухмылкой, оглядывая Авитуса с головы до ног. — Мы пока еще не настолько близко знакомы.

Авитус застыл в ожидании — сейчас, когда добыча была близка, он уже не мог сосредоточиться на музыке. Наконец у Мэйсена все посчиталось.

— Музыканты, — сказал он.

— Угу.

— Смотри, главный фон идет от аппаратуры. Но на живых существах след не сохраняется, так что это может быть кто угодно. Возможно, они вообще не вступали в непосредственный контакт с источником излучения, а только словили фоновое. Но через эти двери твой источник проходил только один раз, около суток назад.

— Измерил, пока писал мне сообщение? — догадался Авитус.

— А то! А большой это предмет?

— Никогда не видел живьем. Но теоретически в эти двери должен проходить с трудом.

— Я бы посмотрел еще подсобные помещения, — задумчиво протянул Мэйсен.

— И административные. Вот только…

— …когда из зала уйдет вся публика, то там останутся люди. Лучше это сделать сейчас, да?

До чего же приятно работать с тем, кто понимает тебя с полуслова! И до чего редко встречается. Авитус в первый (но не последний) раз за вечер задумался, не рекомендовать ли Мэйсена Барро в Спектры.

— Насколько я понимаю, гримерка — там, администрация — там, — объяснил он, когда они спустились по лестнице, обозначенной как «для служебного пользования». Мэйсен повертел головой:

— Что выбираешь?

— Пойдем вместе. Только для начала нам не помешало бы отвлечение. Но надо ограничить область действия этим этажом — паника в зале нам ни к чему.

— Утечка из водопровода подойдет?

— То что надо! — Вот сейчас, подумал Авитус, самое время, чтобы меня застукали за диверсией. В человеческом клубе, на планете Шаньси, в компании офицера Черной стражи инкогнито. Но улыбнулся Мэйсену как можно сердечнее — для него-то это вообще в новинку.

Мэйсен, против его ожиданий, не переделал свой омни-тул на разводной ключ, всего лишь дошел до управляющей панельки на стене и отдал несколько команд. Где-то поблизости зажурчала вода, и они ввалились в кабинет управляющего клубом.

Авитус наскоро проглядел записи, пока Мэйсен водил по стенам датчиком. Куча компромата, но в кабинете управляющего всегда можно найти кучу компромата. Так, вот это он сохранит к себе на омни-тул, возможно, еще пригодится. И тут наверняка должен быть тайник.

В тайнике нашлось немного денег и дата-пад — Авитус оставил их на месте. Если дело кончится перестрелкой, он за ними еще вернется потом. А если нет, то пусть их. Первое, чему учат Спектров — правильно расставлять приоритеты.

Мэйсен просигналил: пусто. Значит, гримерка, и Авитусу стало тоскливо на душе: выходит, кто-то из музыкантов.

На полу в гримерке немного натекла вода, какой-то человек уже наследил и, видимо, побежал за ведром — нужно было действовать быстро. Мэйсен переходил от одного места к другому, проводил омни-тулом вдоль чехлов инструментов: пусто… не то… пусто… Неужели все-таки застенчивая певица с прекрасным голосом? И вдруг Мэйсен вскрикнул шепотом, наставив омни-тул на стену: где-то за ней.

Стена была, понятно, глухая: комната находилась под землей. Но и на соседние помещения она не выходила — если представить себе это место в пространстве…

Мэйсен тем временем вызвал карту их перемещений на омни-туле.

— Прямо под сценой! — сказали они в один голос. Потайных путей в гримерке не оказалось. Нужно было выбираться обратно в зал тем же путем, каким они сюда пришли.

Концерт уже успел окончиться, публика постепенно покидала клуб, но до пустоты ему было еще далеко. На сцене музыканты отсоединяли инструменты от усилителей, негромко переговариваясь о чем-то. Вовремя они успели уйти.

Авитус удачно заметил человека в спецовке уборщика, по пятам за которым шел человек в костюме на азарийский манер. Уборщик что-то объяснял менеджеру, разводя руками, и искал глазами в зале кого-то.

Авитус схватил Мэйсена за руку и потянул за собой. Черная дверь в туалет с дурацкой человеческой пиктограммой. Возможно, здесь их не найдут?

Кажется, можно на это надеяться. Это все-таки было очень приличное заведение: чисто, нигде ни пятнышка, пахнет какой-то земной растительностью. Стены выкрашены в угольно-черный цвет. На табличке на другой стороне двери было отмечено время уборки: только что — и подпись. Вот почему им удалось разминуться с уборщиком.

Кто-то подергал ручку, и Авитус уже взял наизготовку пистолет, но следом хлопнула дверь в соседнюю кабинку — кажется, все-таки не по их душу. Они подождали еще немного.

Авитус не сразу заметил, что Мэйсен дрожит мелкой дрожью, то ли от страха, то ли от волнения — поначалу он и сам был очень напряжен. Но вроде бы угроза миновала. Кстати, отличное место, чтобы выждать, пока все рассосутся из главного зала. Авитус убрал пистолет и успокаивающе погладил Мэйсена по плечу.

Он не ожидал, что тот ахнет и сделает шаг назад, в его объятия, но так тоже было неплохо. Даже отлично: и время можно скоротать, и есть объяснение, почему они задержались, когда все уже ушли. Судя по автомату с человеческими резинками прямо в кабинке, эта деятельность здесь была если не приемлемой, то хотя бы ожидаемой.

Хорошо, что они оба были в легкой броне — да в тяжелой их бы никто в клуб и не впустил. Авитус провел рукой по боку Мэйсена, одним пальцем расстегивая застежки и сразу следом — двумя другими царапая и гладя. Мэйсен вздохнул:

— Ави, — протянул руку назад и проделал то же самое с застежками Авитуса. Полуобернулся к нему, поднял руку и погладил его по щеке и мандибуле.

У Авитуса ослабели коленки и раздвинулись паховые щитки. Его член, видимо, решил, что это достаточное приглашение к действию, и встал, разбрызгивая капельки смазки.

Мэйсен отстегнул и отбросил гульфик, уперся рукой в стену, провел двумя пальцами другой от увлажнившихся паховых щитков вдоль клоаки:

— Ну, чего же ты ждешь?

Дольше Авитус терпеть не стал. Ухватил Мэйсена одной рукой за талию, другой — за костяной воротник и засадил ему до последнего витка.

Они постояли так немного, давая Мэйсену адаптироваться, прежде чем Авитус вышел из него на пару витков и снова вогнал член на всю длину, еще и еще. Мэйсен гладил себя по щиткам и — духи милостивые — Авитус как раз вовремя заглянул ему через плечо, чтобы увидеть, как у него встает. Он зашипел от возбуждения и поскорее зубами стянул перчатку, чтобы коснуться его голой рукой.

Только осторожно, не поранить, там кожа очень нежная, но как же приятно прикасаться к нему там, проводить подушечками пальцев по бороздкам, гладить, чуть сжимать и отпускать, проводя рукой вверх-вниз по стволу, а теперь быстрее и быстрее...

Бедра Авитуса, кажется, сами двигались в том же ритме, нет, это Мэйсен, снова протянув руку назад — ах, до чего же он гибок — притягивал его за бедро и чуть отталкивал.

Хотелось, растянуть удовольствие, хотелось, чтобы это длилось бесконечно — и в то же время хотелось быстрее, сильнее, довести Мэйсена до пика, до крика, и самому кончить тоже. Мэйсен откинул голову назад, показав беззащитную шею, и Авитус не выдержал, прикусил его костяной воротник что было силы, задвигался в нем все быстрее и быстрее и с криком кончил.

Больше всего после оргазма хочется, конечно, лечь, расслабиться и чтобы никто тебя не трогал. Но Авитус собрал волю в кулак — ну ладно, не так уж много и нужно воли, чтобы вернуть долг тому, кто доставил тебе такое удовольствие — и задвигал рукой все так же аккуратно, но чуть быстрее. Он сразу понял намек и нежно покусывал тонкую кожу на шее Мэйсена, поддерживая того за плечи, и скоро Мэйсен зашипел, и в подставленную руку Авитуса ударила струя семени.

Выскользнув из Мэйсена, он развернул его лицом к себе, поднес руку ко рту, высунул язык и, глядя ему в глаза, слизал всё до последней капли. Словно в ответ, Мэйсена сотрясла последняя судорога затухающего оргазма.

Авитус едва успел вытереться, прежде чем его член спрятался.

— Это было… — начал он.

— Отлично! — и Мэйсен лучезарно улыбнулся. — Слушай, я вот что подумал, мы же проверили музыкантов, но не азари! А они не местные, путешествуют вместе с группой, я их на афишах видел.

Вот и хорошо, я же с самого начала не верил в певицу, подумал Авитус. Посмотрел Мэйсену в ясные зеленые глаза и с ужасом понял, что, кажется, влюбился.

* * *

 

Тихо, осторожно, оглядываясь по сторонам, стараясь не скрипнуть дверью и не наткнуться на что-нибудь, они вышли в опустевший зал клуба — без публики он казался почему-то гораздо меньше. Короткими перебежками дошли до сцены.

— Смотри-ка, тут какой-то люк, — сказал Авитус.

— А, я знаю, читал о таком, — ответил Мэйсен. — Это у хуманов для внезапных появлений и таинственных исчезновений в пьесах. Тут наверняка где-то есть пульт.

— Или чтобы убрать усилители звука, когда они не нужны, — проворчал Авитус себе под нос, но старательно прикрывал Мэйсена, пока тот искал кнопки управления.

Пульт нашелся на боковой стенке сцены, и Мэйсен уверенно потыкал в какие-то кнопки, как будто они не были заточены под человеческие руки, а не турианские. Огромный круг на поверхности сцены с гудением поехал вниз — в общем, не так уж непохоже на обыкновенный лифт, а пафоса-то. Загадочные исчезновения, тьфу.

Авитус снова схватил Мэйсена за руку и поспешил запрыгнуть на платформу.

Внизу их ожидали динамики звукоусилителей, которые они уже видели на сцене раньше и широкий, гулкий, пустой бетонированный коридор, снабженный рельсами. Мэйсен включил омни-тул и без слов указал Авитусу: пик было видно даже со стороны. Что ж, дорога тут была только одна — жаль, не слышно скрипа дрезины или хотя бы вагонетки, чтобы усилить ощущение неотвратимого рока, но и так было ясно, что скоро начнется пальба.

— Держись за мной, — посоветовал Авитус Мэйсену, но тот мгновенно почуял, что это не приказ, всего лишь рекомендация, и ответил:

— Еще чего!

Шаги звучали гулко, источник света остался за спиной. Как всегда в таких ситуациях, вспомнились слова Сарена: «Спектр, который дожил до пенсии — дрянь». Но почему-то у Авитуса было чувство, что в этот раз они выживут.

Он увидел выстрел раньше, чем услышал его. Взрыв раздался прямо у них под ногами — ого, неужели «Аколит»? Значит, все-таки танцовщица, или обе сразу. Авитус отпрянул к стене, убедился, что Мэйсен прислонился к другой. Но «Аколит» — это довольно редкое оружие. Если девушки не из «Затмения», а из какой-нибудь Тессианской группировки, Авитус сам себе не завидует, если победит: все равно будет много неприятностей.

Увидел проблеск впереди, проскользнул вперед, выстрелил. Услышал треск «Скандалиста» у себя за спиной. Молодец, лейтенант-инженер.

Когда они уже прижали азарек к генератору, откуда-то вынырнул тот давнишний человек в костюме и открыл шквальный огонь из автомата — Авитус не знал из какого, какая-то хуманская модель. Но он стрелял хуже всех, с ним было покончено быстро. Авитус пытался поймать ту грудастую азари на прицел, когда она кинула в него варпом. Попыталась кинуть.

— Ложись! — заорал Мэйсен не своим голосом, и Авитус послушался. Когда инженер начинает отдавать приказы таким тоном, лучше сделать, как он говорит. Так что именно из щели между спинным панцирем и бетонным полом он наблюдал, как взлетает на воздух генератор портативно-адаптивного силового поля, вступивший в соприкосновение с мощной биотикой.

Ну никак не могла она быть девой, с такой-то силой. Точно грим, — было последнее, что подумал Авитус, прежде чем его вырубило взрывной волной.

* * *

 

Может быть дело было в том, что спало лихорадочное возбуждение последних минут, а может быть в том, что после взрыва все еще гудело в голове, но дальнейшие необходимые действия Авитус совершал почти машинально. Соскрести со стен ошметки, которые остались от азари, на генетический анализ. Осмотреть еще раз остатки генератора, разметанные взрывом. Обнаружить каморку с заложником — видимо оттуда и выскочил управляющий клуба — убедиться, что костюм волуса-инженера не пострадал, чего не скажешь о его душевном покое. Вызвать человеческую полицию и сплести полицейским какую-то дичайшую историю, в которую они тем не менее поверили — это, кажется, была целиком заслуга Мэйсена. 

И наконец, чувствуя непривычное смущение, обратиться к нему:

— Знаешь, если ты надумаешь посетить Цитадель, то я рад буду тебя приютить, ну, по дружбе. То есть ты не подумай, что это приказ или что-то такое, я вовсе не настаиваю, и ты не обязан, но я правда буду… 

Мэйсен остановил его словесный поток, коснувшись ладонью его груди: 

— Я уж боялся, что ты не предложишь. Да, мне очень интересно будет осмотреть Цитадель, — и шагнул вперед, к нему вплотную, и прижался лбом к его лбу.

* * *

 

Убитые азари оказались террористами из тессианской радикальной организации с влиянием в правительстве, и Авитус действительно сначала пожалел, что на них наткнулся (но потом поменял свое мнение: несмотря на то, как на него наседали со всех сторон, распутывать их документальный след оказалось ужасно увлекательно). Восстановить генератор не вышло. За провал миссии Авитус получил выговор от Совета — публично и благодарность Спаратуса от имени Турианской Иерархии — приватно. Мэйсен действительно навестил его в ближайший свой отпуск, но посмотреть Цитадель в тот приезд ему по понятным причинам толком не удалось. 

 

* * *

 

— И как вы только познакомились? — спросила Деа.

Авитус вспомнил. Потом еще вспомнил. Вспомнил во всех подробностях. И наконец, умирая от смущения, выдавил:

— Как познакомились? На задании.

— Ага, на задании! — подтвердил Мэйсен и заржал, не оставляя никаких сомнений в том, какого рода задание это было.


End file.
